1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a motor vehicle body in a hybrid design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle bodies composed of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) in a metal hybrid design are known. A hybrid design is understood as meaning the use of different materials for different body components. For example magnesium may be used to realize a lightweight body in addition to various metals.
A “monocoque” may be produced from a fiber composite material. The monocoque is a vehicle cell of the motor vehicle body and may include front and rear walls, a floor accommodated between the front and rear walls, a tunnel incorporated into the floor and extending in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle body, and sills formed on the floor in the longitudinal direction. A monocoque of a closed motor vehicle body additionally has pillars and a roof.
EP 2 615 013 A1 discloses a monocoque formed from a fiber reinforced resin for a motor vehicle body. The disclosed monocoque is an essential constituent part of a bodyshell structure. The monocoque comprises a structure frame and a floor module of the bodyshell structure.
DE 10 2010 037 963 A1 describes a motor vehicle body with a monocoque produced from a thermoplastic. The material can be processed by injection molding and therefore can be used in series production.
DE 10 2010 014 574 B4 discloses a bodyshell structure of a motor vehicle body with a floor component produced as a fiber composite component. The floor component comprises a floor module and sills formed in the longitudinal direction.
DE 60 2005 003 588 T2, DE 101 64 675 A1 and EP 1 224 111 B show other bodyshell structures that have a floor module composed of carbon fiber reinforced plastic.
It is an object of the invention to specify a cost effective method for producing a motor vehicle body in a hybrid design.